


Thanks For Listening (Dziękuję Za Wysłuchanie)

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Twitter, even if you dont ship larry you hate modest, idk - Freedom, louis hates menagement but dont we all
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest chory z tego wszystkiego. Louis jest chory na wszystko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Listening (Dziękuję Za Wysłuchanie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanks For Listening.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589668) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Od Tłumaczki: Nie jest to długi shot, ale od razu mi się spodobał, a wydaję mi się, że dawno nie wstawiałam żadnego shota, więc... OTO JEST! Poza tym, ma fajne przesłanie i chcę zadedykować to tłumaczenie mojej Cass-Hazz, za bycie przy mnie i za pomaganie mi, np. w Doktorze House'ie, więc DZIEKUJĘ!!!!

Louis jest w Londynie, leży w łóżku i po prostu obudził się, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym, zanim ten położy się spać. Jest 19:30 w LA, gdzie jest, a w Londynie, gdzie jest Harry, jest 23:30. To trudne, ale już niedługo będą razem i tylko to się liczy. (Dobra, może nie. To jest do bani. Louis chce Harry'ego tutaj teraz, żeby go pocieszył, kiedy martwi się nowym albumem. Louis chce Harry'ego, który mówi, "Będzie dobrze, fani go pokochają" w prawdziwym życiu, zamiast przez telefon. Louis nienawidzi telefonów. Chce przycisnąć Harry'ego do ściany i zrobić z nim wszystkie zbereźne rzeczy.

Ale wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Powiedzieć ci coś, Harry?

\- Co, Louis?

\- Nienawidzę menagementu.

\- Och.

\- Chcę być w stanie powiedzieć im o nas.

\- Ja też.

\- Chcę, żeby nasi fani mieli kogoś, na kogo będą mogli spojrzeć, kiedy będą chcieli się ujawnić.

\- Ja też, Louis.

\- Nienawidzę menagementu.

Harry pozostaje cicho.

\- Jestem od tego chory.

\- Wiem.

\- Jestem od tego chory, jestem od tego chory, jestem od tego chory!

\- Wiem. Przepraszam.

\- Haz?

\- Tak, Lou?

\- Jestem taki - zatrzymuje się, by wziąć oddech, po czym zaczyna - Jestem już GOTOWY! - (On nie przesadza, jest po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim. Jest zmęczony paparazzi, jest zmęczony tym, że album wyciekł, jest zmęczony fanami, którzy oczekują więcej, niż on może im zaoferować, jest zmęczony tym, że nie jest w stanie się ujawnić, jest po prostu tym wszystkim zmęczony).

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry zapytał, brzmiąc na zmartwionego.

\- Mam dość. Jestem wściekły, jestem smutny, jestem chory i jestem zmęczony, i ja tylko chcę to zrobić.

\- Wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Dobranoc, Haz. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce cię zobaczę. - (Nie wystarczająco szybko).

\- Dzień dobry, Lou*. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Leży w łóżku przez godzinę, nic nie robiąc. (To nie do końca prawda. Myśli. Myśli i myśli, i myśli, dopóki nie ma już więcej na to siły i może tylko zrobić to zrobić to zrobić to),

Zmienia hasło do twittera. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

A potem pisze.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Jestem chory.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Mam coś do powiedzenia wam wszystkim.

Zanim może napisać kolejnego tweeta, menagement dzwoni do niego. Ignoruje to.

@Louis_Tomlinson:To jest coś, co chcę wam wszystkim powiedzieć za chwilę.

Jego telefon wibruje ponownie. Kolejny telefon od menagmentu.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Nie byłem całkowicie szczery z wami wszystkimi.

Kolejny telefon od menagementu i wiadomość od matki ('Co robisz, Lou?')

@Louis_Tomlinson: Nigdy nie myślałem, że zrobię to na twitterze, ze wszystkich miejsc, ale jeśli zrobię to gdzieś indziej, nie uwolnię tego.

Telefon od menagementu. Wiadomość od Nialla ('Dobrze, Lou')

@Louis_Tomlinson: Nie odebrałem 4 telefonów od @Modestmgmt ale w tym momencie mnie to nie obchodzi.

Słucha jedną z głosowych wiadomości, "nie zrobisz tego KURWA".

@Louis_Tomlinson: Myślę, że menagement mi grozi. Zabierzcie go, jeśli możecie.

Jeszcze jeden telefon od menagementu, tak samo jak wiadomość od Liama (jeśli teraz coś odpierdolisz, będę bardzo wkurzony tommo (chodzi o to, że Liam nie chce, żeby się wycofał dop. tłum.)).

@Louis_Tomlinson: Jestem biseksualny.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Niespodzianka, niespodzianka, dla wszystkich, którzy tego nie przypuszczali.

Telefon od menagementu. Kolejny. Trzeci.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Będę miał za to kłopoty.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Kolejna rzecz.

Telefon od Modestu! (Jest zadowolony, że Harry śpi, kiedy po raz kolejny odrzuca połączenie).

Kolejny telefon.

@Louis_Tomlinson: On może się na mnie obrazić, za to, co mówię.

Wiadomość od nich (Nie).

Kolejna (Nie rób tego, kurwa).

(Ty głupi dzieciaku, nie ciągnij tego).

(Wyrzucę cię szybciej, niż mrugniesz)

Odpowiedział na jeden (dobrze).

@Louis_Tomlinson: Jakoś mam własnego chłopaka.

Zayn pisze do niego (jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?). Kolejny telefon od Modest!

@Louis_Tomlinson: Przeszkodziłem mu w 2011.

@Louis_Tomlinson: (24 czercwa 2011 roku, jeśli miałbym być dokładny)

Jego telefon brzęczy na jego kolanach, kiedy pisze następnego tweeta.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Zostałem zmuszony, żeby utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Technicznie, wciąż jestem. Ale nie chcę tego już nigdy więcej.

Jego telefon brzęczy, przyciska ignorowanie, telefon brzęczy pod nim.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Jesteśmy chorzy od tego. Mój chłopak i ja, ale nie mam pozwolenia, do ujawnienia go, więc tego nie zrobię.

Jego telefon dzwoni, ale to Harry, więc odbiera.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? Nie ma tam 1:00?

Harry wzdycha, - Jest, ale Modest! do mnie zadzwonił i mnie obudził. Chcieli, żebym do ciebie zadzwonił i kazał ci przestać.

\- Chcesz, żebym przestał?

\- Nie.

\- To co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Ujawnił mnie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Proszę.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. Kocham cię, śpij dobrze.

\- To ja ci dziękuję, Lou. Miej dobrą resztę dnia. Też cię kocham.

Harry się rozłącza i Louis wraca na twittera.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Mój chłopak właśnie do mnie zadzwonił i dał mi pozwolenie.

Menagement dzwoni. Ignoruje to.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego menagement nadal do mnie dzwoni. Nie zatrzymają mnie.

Anne pisze do niego (dziękuję, że najpierw zdobyłeś jego pozwolenie).

Odpowiada (Nigdy nie zrobiłbym niczego bez jego przyzwolenia).

@Louis_Tomlinson: Więc tak, jak wcześniej powiedziałem, mam chłopaka. Od 2011 roku.

Dzwoni. (Ignoruje to).

@Louis_Tomlinson: I tą osobą jest. Cóż, to ktoś, kogo wszyscy się spodziewamy.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles

Modest! dzwoni. Tym razem, odbiera.

\- Co ty robisz? - Gniewny głos pyta.

\- Ujawniam się. - odpowiada prosto.

\- Dlaczego? - jad w jego głosie prawdopodobnie wystarczyłby do stopienia metalu.

\- Ponieważ to ważne.

\- To da ci złą reputację.

\- Jest 2014 rok.

\- Więc?

\- Wkurzaj się, szczerze. Nic nie możesz z tym zrobić.

\- Możemy je usunąć.

\- Zmieniłem hasło. - (Wiedziałem, myśli. Nie jest pewien, jak dostali jego poprzednie hasło, ale to zrobili).

\- Usuń je, a nie zostawimy One Direction.

\- Będę szczęśliwy, kiedy to zrobicie.

A potem odkłada słuchawkę.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i jestem biseksualnym mężczyzną w związku z Harrym Stylesem.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Zrobiłem to z nadzieją, że zainspiruję inne osoby do zrobienia tego.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Jeśli to niebezpieczne, proszę, nie ujawniaj się. Ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz, gratuluję, to uczucie jest niesamowite.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Hazza śpi, bo jest obecnie na drugim końcu świata, ale byłoby cudownie, gdyby obudził się dla czegoś zachęcającego.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Dziękuję za wysłuchanie, twitterze.

____________________________________________________________________

* Harry'emu chodzi o to, że u Louisa jest już dzień :)


End file.
